A birthmark gets investigated
A birthmark, shared by Samantha and Erica, gets investigated. Could THIS be the clue about the girl in Somerset, that breaks the case open? Last time on Harpers Falls: *Molly attacks Vanessa Harper, but she is thwarted by Vanessa's sister, Megan, and the rest of the community, in an astonishing show of support. Suzanne Prentiss was sitting across from her boss, Wendy Charleston, at the office of the Harpers Falls Sentinel. "So, what is all this hullabaloo about a birthmark?" she asked. "It's a weird thing," Wendy admitted, "both Erica and Samantha have the same birthmark, and it was found on this young woman in the town of Somerset, Illinois. A young girl has the same birthmark, and she is wanted to be adopted by Susannah Lucas." "Forgive my ignorance," Suzanne said, "but who is she?" "She's an attorney in Somerset," Wendy explained, "and she is Anyssa's best friend." "Wow," Suzanne said, "I didn't know that." "Yep," Wendy said, "their parents were friends, and now they are." "Sounds like a good mystery to keep me occupied," she said, "since John and I have been having troubles." "What is going on with you two?" she asked. "John has been working in the same strain as ever at that stupid Beaver Ridge," she said, "I think with Rick's son, Hank, working there now, you would think that he wouldn't be working so hard there." "Sounds like you really don't like Beaver Ridge, in my opinion," Wendy said. "It's not that," Suzanne said, resignedly, "I guess it was so hard enough for me and John to marry in the first place. We thought that when Tess, our daughter, was born, it would be easier, but I guess I was wrong on that one too!" "Don't be silly," Wendy said kindly, "I had the same troubles with Adam, especially when Melanie was younger. That was why I got into journalism, although it was always in my family." "Wow," Suzanne said, "so that is why you became a journalist?" "I guess so," Wendy smiled ruefully, "and it will be great to have you on the Sentinel Team. So, where will Tess be living?" "In Rosehill," Suzanne said, "it's familiar to her. She has her friends there, and her grandparents. So that will help." "Will that help, with John?" Wendy asked. "I think it should," Suzanne said, "John also told me that Aunt Cal can watch her periodically. Tess loves her as much as she loves the rest of the family." "I think you're being very noble," Wendy said. "Perhaps," Suzanne smiled ruefully, "that is what Vanessa always tells me. That I am being noble." Meanwhile, Vanessa was eating lunch with her new cousin, Dylan, and his spouse, Alex. They were at the Harpers Falls Cafe. "Yeah, we're moving here permanently," Vanessa said, "at least, Suzanne and I are. Megan has to give her notice to her work, although I think Dad is going to figure that one out. He and Mom will remain in Rosehill, but they will make a lot of visits here. John will have custody of my niece, Tess, and she will stay with him, although she will visit with our parents." "That's wonderful, Vanessa," Alex said, "have you found a job?" "I think so," Vanessa said, "I saw a wonderful book store on Scituate that was looking for a cashier, I may do that." "Wow," Dylan said, "that is really something, Vanessa." "I think so too," Vanessa said. Just then, Megan came in, smiling. "Hi, Dyl, Alex," she greeted them, "hiya, Vannie. I found a job at Wheeler's Department Store!" "You DID?" Vanessa grinned, "That is wonderful, Megan. What did Dad say about it?" "I called him, and told him immediately," Megan said, "he was proud of me. Patricia Lambert told me that she wants me to start immediately. So, Dad is going to let my former job know I am no longer there." "How is Mrs. Lambert doing?" Vanessa asked. "Better," Megan said, "but she is still haunted by her husband and daughter's deaths." "My goodness," Vanessa said, "isn't that her now?" "Yeah," Megan shuddered, "she's going to the Law Enforcement Center. I have a sinking feeling that ol' Molly is about to get an earful of it!" "She's got it coming, Megan," Dylan said, "and I don't blame Aunt Patricia one iota." Megan put her arm around her sister, and felt the strength that she could only receive from her twin. Meanwhile, Patricia marched down to Molly's cell. Her demeanor was icy, and her glare was unmistakable! Molly laughed her annoying merry laugh, "Well, well, well!" she chortled, "If it ain't the merry widow! How does it feel, bitch, to lose your husband and your daughter, thanks to my gentle and wonderful joke?!" "You are a miserable vile excuse for a human being!" Patricia shot at her, "how DARE you brag about what you do to this town?!" "It's so much damned FUN!" Molly screamed in Patricia's face. While Patricia and Molly were screaming and fighting, Wendy and Suzanne investigated the mysterious birthmark. They spoke to both Erica and Samantha Harper about it. Also they spoke to her about the girl in Somerset. "I know you were excluded as the potential mother, Erica," Suzanne said, "but, what I am wondering is how that same birthmark was on you, Samantha?" "I don't even know," Samantha said, "all I know, was when I got to town here, and I took off my jacket, I noticed that mark, and so did Erica." "OK," Wendy said, "have you taken a DNA test, Samantha?" "Not yet," she admitted, "I can have one done, if you so wish me too." "That will be fine," Suzanne said, "we can make arrangements for that." Some hours later, at Harper Memorial Hospital, there was a DNA test done, and it also didn't match Samantha. It turned out that Samantha Harper wasn't the mother of the young woman in Somerset. "I just don't get it," Samantha said, "Erica and I have that same birthmark, and yet we're both excluded. Something is very much amiss here." "Unless you two are the victims of a real dirty trick!" Suzanne said. Back in the Law Enforcement Center, Molly was laughing outright, even while Patricia Lambert was burning with rage. "I have SO much fun making fools out of your family!" she crowed, "and nobody will ever know that that girl in Somerset will NEVER have a mother! Oh, this is just TOO much fun!" Patricia glared at her, "How in the hell can you be so vile?!" she raged. "It's FUN!" Molly corrected her, "It's GOOD fun to make you look like jackasses!" "You're the jackass, if anyone," Samantha Harper raged at her, as she stormed in, Erica on her heels, "how DARE you make fools of me and my sister?!" "Well, I can tell you this," Molly chortled, "that girl's mother is no longer alive, she is dead, thanks to wonderful me!" "IS that so?!" Anne Hamilton said coldly, "Well, missy, I have some news for you! You just admitted to another murder!" "But who IS the mother of that girl, Gina?" Anyssa asked. "We're getting more questions than answers," Anne admitted, "we HAVE to divulge this." "Mrs. Lambert," Megan Harper came running in, "are you all right?" "I am fine, Megan," she assured her, "I just had to confront Molly." "She can't quit, can she?" Megan looked at Molly in disgust, while Molly tried to be cute. "No," Patricia said, "but thanks for your concern, darling." "Any news on that DNA test?" Megan asked her sister. "It wasn't a match," Suzanne said, "Samantha isn't the mother, either." "That doesn't make any sense," Megan said, "how can both Samantha and Erica be disqualified?" "I don't know," Suzanne said, "unless, someone tampered with it!" All eyes turned to Molly, who was laughing all over again. "I had a planted person at the hospital fix the results!" she roared, "I just pulled ANOTHER joke on you!" The entire company looked in disgust at Molly who was laughing. What will happen next? *Will the real results EVER be divulged? *When will Molly ever learn? *Will Samantha and Erica ever find out the truth? Tune in again and don't miss the next installment of Harpers Falls. Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Anyssa and Susannah